Last piece of the puzzle
by SoraLover987142
Summary: Eira felt their was something missing in her life. The last piece of the puzzle; she tried it not inflicting on her life. That is until SHIELD came to her home: Xavier Institute. Is this her last piece of her puzzle new friends or a certain hawk to feel what she thought she'll never have love.


**This is my first fan fiction on this section so be nice to me. I hope you like my story enough to follow it. I hope you like it. Sorry if the avengers seem OOC, I'm doing my best. I don't own anything other than my oc and the plot.**

Chapter one

Eira Drew was walking around in her home the Xavier Institute thinking of the meeting they had with the professor and the other mutants that lived here. SHIELD was coming to visit to find another person to go on their Avengers team.

I thought they were alright with the people they got. People around here were still talking about what happened in New York a few months ago. My fellow mutants were excited to have them over but I wasn't.

One reason was I knew I wasn't going to be picked I was still in high school, my last year taken but they obviously going to pick Storm, my dad, or Mr. McCoy but the younger ones think that one of them would get chosen. I sighed Friday was going to be a headache; good thing I have two days and school as a getaway pass.

_The Next day_

Nick Furry was in the passenger seat in one of the helicopter on his way to the Xavier Institute going to supervise the picking of the new avenger. He wanted to pick who the person was but somehow they convinced him that it was their team their choice.

At least they allowed him to pick where they would choose to the new recruit. They would be a day early but sooner the better.

He looked to the back to see three of the avengers talking to each other. Only Captain America, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton were able to come. He sighed this was going to be a long day and he hasn't told them that they're on their way to meet mutants.

~…~

I was on my way to the training fields when professor entered my mind.

"_Eira we have guests please let them in and tell them I'll be their shortly_." _Yes professor, _I thought back_, good thing I was right next to it_. I walked to the first door opened it then closed it after I was through, I didn't want our guest to see what's happening until I knew that they knew about us.

I took a deep breath walked over to the second door and opened it see that a women was about to ring the doorbell. Three of the four looked shocked to see me there I didn't know why until I saw the fourth member.

"Nick is that you?" The older eye patch man only nodded, "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, and who are the," but I stopped a looked at their faces they were part of the Avengers. "Never mind, so these are the Avengers hm."

I paused thinking looking at one with brownish hair color with blue-grey eyes the longest, _he's cute_, I shook my head to clear it. I looked at Nick thinking at their reaction when I came that they didn't know about the professor, "Did you warn them Nick or do I have to tell them." He didn't do anything I sighed annoyingly.

I looked at the Avengers, "You will see things here that you most likely never seen before this is a place full of mutants so don't think you lost your minds." I didn't wait for their responses because I walked back in with Nick soon following behind me.

"The professor will be here shortly now I'll show yo -" but I was interrupted when I scream sounded in the hallway, I sighed, and lifted my hand to show our guest I started to count down. 1… as if on cue a girl around sixteen walked through the wall.

I looked behind me to see that the Avengers mouths were slightly opened shocked. While they just saw a girl walk through a solid wall I was shocked to when I first saw it to. "Kitty what's wrong?" I looked back at the girl.

Kitty notices me, runs over to me and says,

"Kurt that's what's wrong with me he just all the sudden poofs into to my room and-" but she was interrupted when a poof and Kurt was their blue skin and tail.

"Don't listen to her Eira I didn't anything to her I just wanted to wake her up early so that everyone gets a chance to use the bathroom." This makes Kitty and Kurt into one of their famous arguments.

"That's enough!" I shout after two minutes of their arguing, "you guys are both at fault here Kurt you can't just poof into one of the girls rooms you never know what they are doing, and Kitty you are overreacting and it's true that you use the bathroom longer than you need to."

They pouted and crossed their arms and turned away from each other. "Hey Kitty can you please tell my dad that I'm going to be late for training because I have to wait until professor comes to show SHIELD around."

"Wha?" Now they notice our guests. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sigh annoyingly. They were staring at the Avengers with wide eyes, I could basically see kitty drooling over Captain America. I felt bad for him, I wonder if this happens a lot.

"Kitty my dad," I reminded her, she shook her head and said yes and she faded into the floor. I sighed again, she didn't have to do that, "Kurt stop staring and get a shower before Kitty is done." Same thing happened with Kurt he said yes but he proofed away.

I turned to the still stocked avengers and Nick, "I'm sorry about that but you guys are lucky after school this place is a mad house. Now follow me into the living room and I think is where the professor will meet you."

We walked in and sat in one of the seats waiting for professor to show up. I don't understand why they are here. "Nick why are you here?" I asked the older man,

"The Avengers needed another teammate." He stated gruffly, I raised an eyebrow and revised my question.

"I meant why did you choose this place Nick," I paused to take a deep breath, "You have so little to choose from. Dad is not going back he told me so, I don't think you want gambit even if you can find him, Angel _will_ refuse so that only leaves Storm and Mr. McCoy."

"What about this professor you were talking about," said Captain America. I ignored him,

"Nick the other mutants here are in middle school through High school. Now, I will ask you again, why you came here?" But before he could answer me the professor rolled in with Strom.

"Thank you Eira for helping me you may return to your training." I stood up and smiled the first time today and answered,

"It was no problem professor; I was right next to the door when you told me we had guests. After training would you like me to make everyone breakfast?" He shook his head,

"No, thank you Eira but you're going to be late anyway." I nodded my head and left them to their pointless discussion.

Clint's pov

After we landed we walked up to the door that said Xavier Institute, what was this place? It didn't matter as long as we found a new teammate it was fine. As Natasha was about to ring the doorbell, the door suddenly opens.

My teammates and I looked shocked we were a day early and was around five so it's pretty surprising to see a young woman around twenty opens the door. She was pretty cute she was around 5'4 dark brown hair that went past an inch or so of her shoulders her bangs covering part of her left eye, and her eyes were the greenest I've seen in my thirty years.

"Nick is that you?" The women asks, "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, and who are the," but she stops she must have recognized who we were. "Never mind, so these are the Avengers hm."

She pauses thinking of something as she looks at us she looks at me a little longer and shakes her head as if to clear it. She looks back at the Director,

"Did you warn them Nick or do I have to tell them." He didn't respond and the women closed her eyes and sighed in irritation.

She looks at us, "You will see things here that you most likely never seen before this is a place full of mutants so don't think you lost your minds." She didn't wait for our responses she just walked back in with the Director soon following.

I wonder what she means by mutants, I thought. The woman starts saying, "The professor will be here shortly now I'll show yo-" then a scream sounded in the hallway, the woman sighed this sounded like this happens regularly by her reaction.

She lifted her hand and started to count down. 1… as if on cue a girl around sixteen walked through the wall.

I felt my mouth open a little that girl just walked though solid wall so that's what she meant. The woman looked back at us, "Kitty what's wrong?" She looked at the girl who just walked through the wall.

The girl notices the woman and runs to her I don't think she notices us,

"Kurt that's what's wrong with me he just all the sudden poofs into to my room and-" but she was interrupted when a poof and there was boy same age as 'Kitty' he had blue skin and a tail that looked like the devils.

"Don't listen to her Eira I didn't anything to her I just wanted to wake her up early so that everyone gets a chance to use the bathroom." Then Kitty and the person who I assume is Kurt start fighting for two minutes.

"That's enough!" The woman call Eira shouts at the two teenagers, "you guys are both at fault here Kurt you can't just poof into one of the girls rooms you never know what they are doing, and Kitty you are overreacting and it's true that you use the bathroom longer than you need to."

I had to hold back a laugh, as I saw the two pouted and crossed their arms and turned away from each other. Eira shakes her head and asks Kitty,

"Hey Kitty can you please tell my dad that I'm going to be late for training because I have to wait until professor comes to show SHIELD around." Her dad trains her I was very curious as what kind of powers she has or what kind of training she does.

"Wha?" The two teenager say now they are noticing us thank heavens that Tony wasn't here. Eira places her hand on her face and sigh annoyingly. The two teens were staring at us with wide eyes, I could basically see the girl drooling over Steve. Poor Steve gets all the drooling girls.

"Kitty my dad," Eira reminded her, Kitty shook her head and said yes and she faded into the floor. Was this going to be happening all day, I heard Eira sigh again, "Kurt stop staring and get a shower before Kitty is done." Kurt also said yes and he proofed away.

Eira turned to us, "I'm sorry about that but you guys are lucky after school this place is a mad house." What? How many are here? "Now follow me into the living room and I think is where the professor will meet you."

I wonder who this professor that will meeting is, he must be very strong to handle all of this.

We walked in and sat in one of the seats waiting for professor to show up. Eira looked focus as she asked the Director, "Nick why are you here?"

"The Avengers needed another teammate." He stated gruffly, She raised an eyebrow and revised her question.

"I meant why did you choose this place Nick," She took a deep breath, "You have so little to choose from. Dad is not going back he told me so, I don't think you want gambit even if you can find him, Angel _will_ refuse so that only leaves Strom and Mr. McCoy."

"What about this professor you were talking about," asked Steve. She ignored him and continued,

"Nick the other mutants here are in middle school through High school. Now, I will ask you again, why you came here?" But before he could answer me two people came in.

One was a woman in her early thirties with white hair and the second was a bold man in a wheelchair.

"Thank you Eira for helping me you may return to your training." Said the bold man who I assume was the professor. Eira stood up and smiled the first time today and answered,

"It was no problem professor; I was right next to the door when you told me we had guests. After training would you like me to make everyone breakfast?" He told her but he was nowhere near us, the man shook his head,

"No, thank you Eira but you're going to be late anyway." She nodded my head and left us to our pointless discussion.

**I'm done! I hoped you guys liked it so far! Please review and/or follow it would make my day! I hope to see you guys soon. Love you all!**


End file.
